


Porn

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn

Felix couldn't believe it. He'd just been _kidding_ when he asked if there was porn in the Pegasus library, he didn't think anyone would actually bring him some. And good porn at that. Multiple magazines worth.

Felix flipped through the pages, not even noticing the smudges from where the pages had been held too long by sweaty fingers. When you were looking at guys in those kind of positions, it was damn hard to pay attention to anything else.

Felix unfolded the centerfold of the magazine he was looking at now. Holy frak, there was no way that guy's dick could be that big.

Whoever this Narcho guy was, Felix would seriously have to thank him later.


End file.
